batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 0
Synopsis "Point of No Return" Somewhere in Malaysia, Staff Sergeant Lawrence Duren was tasked with finding Captain Amanda Waller. He and his team found her in a bar, playing pinball. Duren announced that her services were still required, pointing out that she was still technically on active duty. Coldly, Waller responded that after Team 7, she had taken a permanent vacation. When she realized who she was talking to, though, she turned around and embraced him. She had thought he was dead. After his presumed death, Duren had ended up in Afghanistan running Black Ops for the CIA. Amanda felt some regret for recruiting him at all, because her own perception of the government and the military have been changed drastically since her experiences with Team 7. She began to leave without hearing the mission, but when Duren called out that the mission was to do with Regulus, she agreed to hear it out. Basilisk was in Malaysia. They had a weapon of mass destruction which would be detonated sometime in the next twenty-four hours. Their mission, naturally, would be to find the weapon and stop it before it goes off. A courier named Pete Wu was known to make deliveries to a compound that was believed to be owned by Basilisk. One hour later, they had trailed Pete to the apparently abandoned compound, and after knocking him around, they obtained a digital storage device with the details of the bomb. It was set to go off in a village called Melenka, and the bomb itself was unlike any they had encountered before. After setting the compound ablaze, they went on their way. In Melenka, Amanda determined that Regulus was likely on top of a nearby plateau, where a helicopter was idly. She went off to face him while Duren and his team searched the village for the weapon. She took down the helicopter by herself, but learned too late that Regulus was not on it. He dropped from a second chopper, mocking her failure. Despite wanting the same thing, Amanda could not agree with his methods. He would kill indiscriminately, if left unchecked. Waller warned that even if he killed her, Duren would find the bomb and defuse it. Regulus revealed then that Duren and his men are actually the key to detonating it. He explained that the bomb was not one of destruction. It was a gene bomb that he expected would create metahumans, so as to ease his recruiting efforts. Before long, Duren discovered the bomb, and it went off, burying Waller with rubble while Regulus escaped. Eventually, she pried herself free, and made her way down into the city. Unfortunately, in the bomb's wake, the townspeople had all been horribly deformed by it, including Duren. Reluctantly, Amanda did all that she could for him, by shooting him through the head. One week later, Amanda had returned to America, to inform Lawrence's mother of her son's death. After snatching the folded flag from Waller's hands, the woman spat in her face and slammed the door behind her. There, Waller swore that she would try a different approach to fighting. This time, she would fight her fight her way, and use only people who deserved what happened to them, not like Duren. Later, Amanda Waller went to Washington, D.C. to pitch her plan. Her new team would use soldiers that are expendable; prisoners with nothing to lose and everything to gain. She would create a Suicide Squad. Appearances "Point of No Return" Individuals *Amanda Waller *Lawrence Duren *Pete Wu *Basilisk **Regulus *Suicide Squad **Harley Quinn **El Diablo **Deadshot **King Shark **Savant **Black Spider Locations *Malaysia **Meleka *Washington, D.C. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-point-of-no-return/37-356722/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 00